


Feral

by lawsofman



Series: We Few, We Happy Few, We Band of Brothers- [6]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawsofman/pseuds/lawsofman
Summary: Reader is done listening to Bill's BS.
Relationships: Bill Guarnere/Original Female Character(s)
Series: We Few, We Happy Few, We Band of Brothers- [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676491
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> we get a little clash between a loudmouth from philly and hothead from boston. it really isn’t a pairing fic at this point, but i’m tagging it as such for future references to future fics maybe. i enjoy writing these so much, regardless of how many people see them. especially being cooped up in the house, it is genuinely fun creating these scenes. so if you are reading this, enjoy!

“ _I don’t like it_ ,”

“Yeah, _we know_ , Bill. You complain about it every chance you get,” Lipton pressed back. “Give it a rest already,”

“I’m just _sayin’_ that broads don’t belong here unless they’re a cute little nurse in the med tent. How come we’re the only company to get one, huh?” Y/N heard Bill’s notoriously loud mouth from her spot in the chow line near the table. “All she’s gonna do is drag us down. Sobel’s already on our asses to begin with. I ain’t losing my weekend pass because of her,”

“Shut up, Bill,” Joe Liebgott spoke up, stirring the food on his tray before taking a bite, “She makes it up and down Currahee like the rest of us,” Joe pointed at Bill with his fork, “She’s a hell of a shot. Gives Shifty a run for his money,” Bill smirked at Joe.

“Didn’t know you were soft for her, Lieb,” Bill teased, goading Liebgott on. The rest of the men at the table teased Liebgott, making Y/N roll her eyes as she made it to the table. 

“Hey Bill, you’re from Philly, right?” Y/N asked, Boston accent and attitude shining in all its glory, as she set her tray down across from the man in question and sat on the bench. Bill scoffed and tossed his fork to his tray.

“Yeah, as a matter of fact, I am, Y/L/N. What’s it to ya?”

“Just makes sense is all,” Y/N responded with a shrug of her shoulders and a very unfriendly grin on her face. Bill pushes his tray out of the way and leaned on the table opposite of Y/N, using his elbows for leverage over her.

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?” Y/N could see Bill’s jaw tighten. She mimicked Bills stance and leaned closer to him, leaving about a foot between them on the table.

“You’re fuckin’ _feral_ , is what it means, and it’s no surprise with where you came from. Not everyone learns their manners, apparently,” Eyebrows around the table raised at her choice of colorful words. “All you egotistical pricks think ya better than everyone else. Ya walk around here like ya own the place because ya know how to wag ya mouth,” Jaws around the table dropped at the situation that was clearly spiraling out of control.

Bill stood, trying to intimidate Y/N. Y/N stood as well, not one to back down from a challenge -causing the men around them to hoot and holler at the prospect of a fight.

“Ya sure like to run ya mouth with people ya don’t think’ll fight back, people that won’t stand up for themselves. And the funniest thing is, you won’t say anything to my face. I know exactly what you’ve been saying about me to anyone that’ll listen, but you don’t have the _balls_ to say it right here, right now, do ya?” Y/N pointed in Bill’s face, “Ya might talk to ya mother with that mouth, _Gonorrhea_ , but ya won’t talk to me that way, so let’s just get that fuckin’ straight,” Y/N spat, less than a foot from his face. Bill’s pride was wounded at the mere thought of a woman embarrassing him in front of the other men, and the fact that she was _actually_ doing it made him see red.

“Get your finger outta my fuckin’ face,” Bill snapped, smacking Y/N’s finger away from him. This caused Y/N to launch forward over the table, but she was pulled by the back of her shirt back down to the bench with incredible force.

“Woah! Woah! Guarnere, Y/L/N, knock it off!” Lipton shouted in Y/N’s ear. Y/N felt like a dog on a chain, ready to attack at any given second.

“Enough,” Winters, who was watching from his own table with Nixon -who was incredibly amused, mind you- had sensed this was going to get out of hand, came up behind Bill and put a hand on his shoulder to make him sit. “Unless you two want to be written up, I suggest you cool off.” His glare was set on Y/N, then moved down to Bill, who just glared at Y/N in return. “Captain Sobel wants to see you act up,” He pointed to Bill, “And he wants any reason to kick you out of Easy, Y/N. Don’t give him the opportunity, the both of you.” After a tense moment, Bill and Y/N both nodded.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Save it for Currahee. We run at 1400.” Winters turned and walked back to a smirking Nixon. Y/N pushed her tray towards the men who descended on it like a flock of vultures.

“Excuse me, gentlemen. I’ve seemed to have lost my appetite,” Y/N spat, looking directly at Bill with a cold stare.

“Aw, come on, Y/N/N. Don’t leave me here with these putzes!” Y/N ignored George as she stood and took off out of the mess hall. “Seeing your face is what makes their awful company tolerable,” He shouted after her. Shouts of ‘Hey!’ were heard from multiple men.

“The hussy is from _Boston_ and she’s calling _me_ feral?” Bill grumbled, going back to his food. “ _Me_? **Ha**!” He said indignantly with a mouthful of beans.

“What’s wrong with Boston, Bill?” Perconte asked.

“ _What’s wrong with Boston?_ What’s **_right_** with Boston, Perco? _Nothin’_ , that’s what. Especially if that savage beast of a woman is any indication,” Bill angrily shoveled food into his mouth while the table stayed silent.

The boys were quiet until Bill stood up a few minutes later and took off in the opposite direction, leaving the remnants of his tray to also be descended on.

“Five bucks says they get shacked up after we jump, huh? Who wants in?” Muck said with a grin on his face as he looked up and down the table.

“You fellas saying I don’t got a chance with her?” Luz’s eyes were wide. Grant laughed, hitting him on the shoulder. “I don’t have a problem with Boston. Heard it’s real nice this time of year,” George said with a comical shrug. The whole table roared in laughter while Muck messed up George’s hair.


End file.
